(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Use of information communication terminals via a network such as the Internet has become popular, the information communication terminals transmitting and receiving information. In a network used in an office or the like, it is effective to know, in advance, information on devices connected to the network for detecting malfunction of devices connected to the network, addressing troubles of the network, improving the throughput of the network, and the like.
In recent years, various devices have become capable of being connected to a network, and devices in which an information collection agent program is unable to be installed are connected to the network in many cases. In addition, the same type of devices connected to a network may often use the network differently depending on software applications installed therein after purchase. Thus, it is difficult to determine the latest information on devices connected to a network.